Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to processing an image, and more particularly, to processing an image according to a texture feature of an object.
Description of the Related Art
In order to reinforce an expression of a texture feature of an image in the related art, the image is processed using diverse methods. For example, a related art image processing apparatus may reinforce the expression of a texture feature of an image by processing the image using a detail enhancement method and a super resolution method.
However, these methods are limited in expressing texture to a desired level since these methods consider only a general item of the image (e.g., a characteristic corresponding to an entirety of the image), such as a high frequency feature. More specifically, since the related art methods apply the same setting to the entire screen, the setting may be effective for one portion of the screen but ineffective for another portion that has a set value that is not suitable for its feature so that the image quality enhancement effect may be reduced.
To address this problem, a method of dividing an image and applying an image set value for image quality enhancement to a portion of the divided image may be performed. However, this method also gives the image quality enhancement effect to only the portion of the image to which the image set value for image quality enhancement is applied, but does not give the image quality enhancement effect to other portions. In addition, this method applies the same image set value even when different image processing is suitable according to objects (for example, a lawn and green clothes) so that an unnatural image may be output.